


Meet the Parents

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Iris meets Barry's parents for the first time.(The meet-the-parents fic we all deserved).
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> My Day 1 entry for the Iris West Allen Week celebration on Tumblr.
> 
> Today's prompt was favorite Romantic Relationship
> 
> *not beta'd

Barry would be on his way any minute and Iris was still not ready. She didn’t know why she thought she could get through a full day at work and still be ready for her big night with Barry. Actually, she wasn’t thinking. She most definitely didn’t think this through. She didn’t account for the long train ride back home and how she had to shower, and get dressed, and do her makeup. She also didn’t account for the full-blown panic attack she had in the shower just moments ago as she tried to wrap her mind around what tonight meant for her and Barry. 

She was going to meet his parents. 

Of course, she knew of the Allen’s. She’d seen them around town and have heard about them through her days of being friends with Barry. He always spoke so highly of them, and so did everyone else in the community. She knew that this was a big deal for Barry. His parents were the most important people in his life and all she wanted was for them to like her. 

She somehow pulled herself out of her internal panic, finished her shower, and got dressed. She was finishing her makeup when she heard a knock at her door.

She opened the door to a smiling Barry. She could tell he was so excited he could barely sit still. She took a few moments to take him in. Barry was dapper. He was always handsome, but tonight he sported a sleek, black suit with a bowtie. His   
hair was slicked back and perfectly in place. Iris couldn’t help but smile when he stepped into the door.

“Hi,” he said, smiling at her. “You look beautiful.”

“Hi,” she breathed. “Thank you. You look very handsome.”

“Thank you, are you ready to go?”

Iris smiled and nodded, grabbing her purse, and taking Barry’s hand as he led her out of the house and to his car. 

****

“You okay?” Barry asked when they were in the car. He had been driving for a few minutes and Iris knew that she was being unusually quiet.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Iris answered.

“Iris...” he said, glancing over at her.

“I’m just a little nervous,” she confessed.

“You're nervous?” Barry asked. “About tonight?”

“Yes. This is big. I’m meeting your parents,” she reasoned. 

“You have no reason to be nervous. My parents are going to love you.”

Iris glanced at him uncertainly and let out a sigh.

“Hey,” Barry said. “I’m serious. You have nothing to worry about.”

***

In the end, there was nothing for Iris to be nervous about. Nora and Henry Allen were extremely kind. Henry had the same smile as Barry and was enthusiastic when talking to Iris about her job as a reporter. Nora was sweet and spent most of the night telling embarrassingly adorable stories of Barry as a child. Iris even helped Nora clean up the kitchen when they were done with dinner, the two women bonding over telling childhood stories.

The ride back to Iris’ apartment was quiet. Barry seemed to be in his own world. 

“What are you thinking about?” Iris asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Barry looked over at her and smiled, “Tonight went well.”

“It did, you were right.”

“I told you,” Barry said, reaching for her hand with his free hand.

“Your parents are really sweet.”

“They love you.”

“You know what I love?” Iris said, teasingly. 

Barry had just pulled up at her place and put the car in park.

“What?” he asked cautiously.

“This,” Iris laughed, pulling out a picture of Barry as a baby. 

“Oh my god,” Barry laughed, taking the picture from her. “Where did you get this?”

“I asked your mom if I could borrow it. She was more than happy to give it to me,” Iris said. 

“That does not surprise me,” Barry blushed.

“I just had to. You were very cute, Barry Allen.” 

“Were?” Barry asked.

“You’re still very cute,” Iris winked, taking the picture back from Barry.

She smiled and climbed out of the car, Barry following after her.

He walked her to her front door, firmly holding her hand in his.

“Thanks for coming tonight. My parents were really excited to meet you,” Barry said, squeezing her hand.

Iris reached up to place a kiss on his cheek and Barry surprised her with a soft kiss on the lips.

Iris smiled, “I love you, Barry Allen.”

“I love you, Iris West.”


End file.
